


for better or worse

by softlyspoken



Series: so tell me how long, love, before you go [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: 31/07/19 after episode fic, Angst, I just had to, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyspoken/pseuds/softlyspoken
Summary: robert and aaron try and digest the news





	for better or worse

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to keep doing this throughout the sl and Robert’s eventual exit

Aaron can see the way Robert is staring into space, he’s looking into the bathroom mirror with wide eyes and a wobble to his chin. He’s waiting for the breakdown, the slamming and the screaming and shouting but it doesn’t come.

“Come lay down with me.”

Robert sniffs. “I’m just … I’ll be there soon.”

Aaron stands from the bed and walks towards the bathroom with his hands tight around the hem of his top. “Please don’t do this.”

Robert turns sharply. “Why not? I’ve ruined everything else haven’t I?”

Aaron shakes his head, hands falling over Robert’s chest and willing him to listen. “Don’t say that.” He says, there’s tears in his eyes and he can’t stop them. “Don’t say that to me.”

“Didn’t you hear what they said?” Robert’s voice stretches out and he tries to stop from shouting. “Murder. I murdered him.

“You did what anyone else would have done.” Aaron says, he’s helpless as he tries to hold onto something. “And we’ll fight this. We’ll get the best lawyers and …”

Robert moves away, comes towards the bed and brings his hands out. “How am I praying he wakes up. Him.”

Aaron crouches over him, a hand hovering over Robert’s knee. “Because Robert, you’ve got a family.” He snaps. “Me and a future and …”

Robert’s eyes begin to fill with tears. “You.” He says. “You and Liv, and Seb and …” Something seems to catch in his throat and Aaron looks away. “Seb. What do I … what if get sent down, and I don’t see him, I don’t see him grow up and …”

Aaron catches his weight, clings on as Robert shakes around him. He wants to push as far as he can, shake Robert and tell him he has no idea what they’re going to do but he can’t. Instead, he breathes out, counts to three as he rubs his back.

“I’m not getting rid of you that easy, and neither is he.”

“Not your choice.” Robert mumbles against Aaron’s shoulder before pulling away. “If he dies, if he dies then he’s really ruined us. I let him ruin us.”

Aaron holds Robert’s face, thumb storming soft on his cheek before gulping. “Nothing is going to ruin us. Nothing.”

“You should hate me.”

“Yeah I try.” Aaron says, he brings a hand across the back of Robert’s neck. “But it’s pointless.” He breathes in. “Because I love you too much.”

Robert bites his lip hard, looks up. “I don’t deserve …”

“I love you.”

Robert’s eyes flicker. “I love you too.” He mumbles, he brings his forehead towards Aaron and feels Aaron’s hand slip into his. “You shouldn’t …”

“Don’t tell me how to feel idiot …” Aaron frowns before shaking his head. “For better or for worse yeah?” He feels this pain, this anger and sadness and frustration but he can’t help this love. He can’t help looking at Robert, his husband and wanting to protect him from the world.

Robert breathes in, looks shaken and scared and yet he tries to smile. “For better or for worse.” He clings to it, and Aaron smiles before pulling him into another hug again.

He’s not ready to lose him. He never will be.


End file.
